


Beating like ocean waves.

by hwimological



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, JiHan, M/M, i like beach so is this, i still dont know how this site and tags work, jeonghan its a lovely boyfriend, joshua its a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwimological/pseuds/hwimological
Summary: On the quiet beach is where all matters in life are discussed.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Beating like ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i decided to post here some of my works, but in english, and uhm, sorry if it's with bad english grammar, im not that good.

Joshua's sad eyes went through the blond hair beside him, the beach scene just made everything more beautiful and poetic. Jeonghan looked at the aggressive sea with the softest smile possible, breathlessness and red eyes gave a great contrast there. The two boys had just argued, about school, family, them. They had been dating for about two years, since the ninth, everything has always gone smoothly and perfectly, it can be said, until now. They were tired and full, it was the last month of school, a step from the long-awaited third, they studied like crazy and the family pressure only made the situation worse.

They weren't fighting each other, they were just talking about life and problems, until they arrived at their relationship threatened. They love each other immensely but were unable to demonstrate, and the two, insecure as they are, were desperate and sad just to think about the possibility of a radical breakup.

Without even realizing it, Joshua was sinking into his own thoughts. In this, the eldest placed a seal on his lips cracked by the cold of the rigorous South Korean winter. The two smiled and touched their foreheads in a sign of the most beautiful love. They believe they are soul mates, made for each other, so they try to have the purest and most transparent relationship possible, and fortunately, they do it with hesitation.

In a loving embrace, the two feel all that is good in life, Jeonghan welcomes the mestizo in his chest, feeling his breath hitting his bare neck calmly. He was wearing a scarf, but he wrapped it around the small body attached to his. Hong was gently caressing his Hyung's back, silently thanking him for his attention and past love.

— Shua… I love you, and no matter what happens, we'll be together, forever, okay? — He whispered softly, afraid his words would be lost in the wind.

— I love you too, Hannie, and yes, we will be together forever, that only the universe will see end. You know, I believe that we really were made for each other. — He could feel lighter, as if he had released something. Whenever he could, he whisper for his boyfriend what he thought, it was not the first time he had said something like that, but it seemed to be the first time that the immensity of the sea and the skies had listened to the melancholy declaration, giving him a feeling of relief.

Jeonghan's heart beat like the waves of the sea, disordered, beautiful, sincere. He loves his boy more than anything, he brought him light and color in such a dark and difficult time, even though at the time, the newcomer was Joshua. Life seems so simple in the eyes of some, but for the young couple with a free and loving heart, life is difficult and full of problems, which can be forgotten with a simple hug in a show of affection and care.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im gay for jihan, its this


End file.
